rpheavenfandomcom-20200213-history
Tagar Wildhorn
Tagar Wildhorn, nomad of the endless plains and native of the peaks of Stonetalon. With no land left to call home, he wanders Kalimdor in the hopes of aiding those in need. Seeking to right the wrongs for his pass transgressions, he stands as a lone vindicator against an unjust and corrupt world. Overview Once chieftain of the Wildhorn, a noble and fierce tribe of Stonetalon's mountains, Tagar now wanders aimlessly in a world that both confuses and rejects him. In pursuit of redemption and reclaiming his lost heritage and birthplace, Tagar must struggle to preserve his honorable roots and restore his integrity. Description Apperance Tagar Wildhorn, simply known as Tagar or "The Wildhorn", has dark brown fur with an even darker mane. He weighs over 400 pounds, and is over 8 feet tall. Like other tauren, Tagar's body is all muscle. He has several braids, each braided to represent an important kill in battle, and a looped nose ring which was a gift from his deceased mother. He has painted his body with ceremonial war marks, covering his face, arms, torso and legs with symbols representing life achievements and personal accomplishments, some representing rites of passage he has endured. Tagar dresses in natural, light clothing, prefering traditional rags of leather rather than dressing as his his brethren who have just begun to armor themselves with plate and chain mail. Wielding a family heirloom halbred in one hand and a shield painted with his tribe's colors and mark, Tagar resembles a typical tauren warrior. Personality Tagar is not as open to the other races as other tauren. He'd much rather prefer solitude than auidence with the shadowy trolls or cunning blood elves. Though, unfamiliar with the other races, Tagar respects the orc's affinity for shamanism and honors their newfound fraternity. Some call Tagar crude, blunt, and oblivious to today's ever changing world, though he'd rather have the world change for him than he change for the world. Background Birth It is said that the earth shook, and the skies weeped as Tagar was brought into the world. Storytellers and tribal sages have fabricated endless fables of the young tauren, his birth said to be an omen of misery and betrayal. Alone in a damp cave alongside a cliff overlooking Stonetalon, Tagar's mother grieved the pains of her birth in isolation amid a dark and powerful storm. By daybreak, her son was born but at the cost of her own life. Tagar wandered aimlessly down the mountain paths to his home of Camp Aparaje, where his father embraced him for his courage and strength, he overlooking the loss of his wife. Villagers watched with great awe and curiousity as the heir took the seat at the right hand of his father. Yet, those with fearful superstitions cautiously backed away sensing more than what meets the eye with the young Tagar. Noted as a bad omen, Tagar would cause controversy, the tribal shamans and mystics foreseeing a danger in the young chieftain's son. Tagar's father, Mulaool, silenced such accusations. Those who would not keep quiet would be forced silent at the edge of a blade. Camp Aparaje As Tagar grew into adulthood, he took on newfound responsibilities like any upcoming leader in training. Having a gift for natural leadership and a steel-like will, Tagar led his band of young braves into many hunts and raids, including those against strangling centaurs daring to cross into Stonetalon. Though he was the second eldest of the seven siblings, he was in constant competition for his father's favor. The other sons and daughters rushed hastily to impress and to gain admiration amongst each other and the tribe. Though by far the most impressive, Tagar's older, more ambitious brother, Havan, expected to surpass him and, in time, be crowned chieftain. In constant struggle for the spotlight, Havan and Tagar would compete daily in a battle to present their strength and honor. Only the most noble, most brave of the duo would be, in time, chief. As both Tagar and Havan grew, their aspirations to recieve their noble birthright weighed in. It would soon narrow down to their father's decision, rather than the tribal council. In the end, leadership was passed down to Tagar, rather than Havan. It was said that the strongest, the wisest and the bravest of the two would be chieftain, and so it was given to the second eldest. Naturally, Havan took the news of his brother's new role with bitterness, resenting both him and their father. Fleeing into the mountains, Havan left mysteriously without a word. Thought dead, his return would shake both the hearts of the Wildhorn and the peace of Stonetalon. The Crone Several years after Havan's leave, the face of an old stranger arrived in Camp Aparaje, filling the minds and imaginations of the Wildhorn with fascination and wonder. Rumored to be a high shaman, a powerful mystic and a teller of fortunes, the cloaked foreigner reveled in their shy whispers and awe filled gazes. Presenting herself finally to the chieftain of the Wildhorn, her name echoed throughout the tent huts of Aparaje as tribesmen bustled through to catch a glimpse of the mysterious person. Bowing her head in formality, she introduced herself as Magatha Grimtotem, but others refer to her as the crone. The Grimtotem were rumored to be both a vicious and cunning tribe. The Wildhorn, naturally impressed, welcomed their chieftain to their small, humble village. Accompanied with Tauren of a darker mane and ghostly war paint, even the crone's bodyguards were as imposing as she. Tagar rushed to meet the already popular Magatha, but was stopped in shock as he saw his brother stand by her side. Axe in hand, he gestured to Tagar with the head of his father. Betrayal Stunned with the betrayal of his older brother, Tagar fled Camp Aparaje after Havan usurped him. Running for his life, he hid away in Stonetalon's mountains. By then, the Wildhorn were merged with the Grimtotem, Magatha annexing Camp Aparaje and claiming it for her own. Many of the tauren resisted and were branded traitors. Those that did not submit were executed for refusing to bow their heads to the new chieftain, their fate shared with the deceased Mulaool. Havan began an expansion out from the tiny valley into other parts of Stonetalon, raiding goblin lumber camps and exterminating harpy nests. Tagar watched the chaos above from his lonesome, forlorn grotto in the mountaintops, crying out in anguish for both his dead father and for his brother who had forsakened him. Burning of Aparaje Some time after the removal of Tagar as chieftain, and the reign of Havan's rule, the once proud Wildhorn tauren were stripped of both their land and home. Deemed incompetent to lead, Magatha sentenced Havan to death. With Tagar's brother, both he and Camp Aparaje would be punished. Razed to the ground, the flames soon engulfed everything it touched. Disheartened and confused, the remaining Wildhorn tribesmen fled and wandered aimlessly, seeking refuge. Many were tracked down and slaughtered, the lucky ones were able to reach Mulgore via underground tunnels leading out of Stonetalon. The Grimtotem left Camp Aparaje, leaving behind the ashes of a defeated people in their wake. The Wildhorn Native to the winding halls and crevices of Stonetalon's peaks, the Wildhorn had carved a home far away from the other tribes who had built their massive tent cities atop mesas. Hulking in size and outweighing other tauren in both mass and sheer quantity, the Wildhorn are known to be expert warriors and hunters, producing only few powerful shamans. Those that do follow the call of the elements end up becoming important tribe leaders and are sought out for critical everyday advice. Like other tribes, the Wildhorn pass leadership from father to son, women being seen as an "inferior" breed compared to men. Glorifying war and the thrill of the hunt, these tauren lust for constant battle and are seen as bullyish brutes by outsiders, including other tauren. Although quite imposing, the Wildhorn have found a solace mainly in the isolation of their mountains, making them quite territorial but at the same time welcoming towards guests. As long as their visit is not indefinite, the hospitality of a Wildhorn may seem out of character, but appreciative nonetheless. Havan Havan Wildhorn, brother to Tagar Wildhorn, was the last chieftain of the Wildhorn tribe. Growing up, Havan was always second to his younger brother. Although the eldest, Havan was not the biggest. Mentioned as rather weak, and frail compared to other tauren, he was silently mocked and seen unfit to lead a tribe such as the Wildhorn. Nearly driven mad with envy at the time when Tagar was crowned chieftain, Havan fled to the isolated mountaintops and hid for a period of time, his whereabouts unknown. He would later return to Camp Aparaje, but with new allies. Having ousted his brother and Tagar fleeing for his life, Havan took over the tribe and usurped his brother while claiming the title, Chieftain. However, Havan's loyalty to his newfound allies would begin to waver as his tribesmen were being forced to slaughter whoever deemed as weak and not strong enough to turn the blade against the enemy, even if the enemy were other tauren. Havan was appalled by the methods of his allies. Soon torn by the tragedy of his doomed tribe and realization of his errors, Havan fell into a depression. Deemed weak, Havan too was killed. Category:Tauren Category:Back story Category:Chieftain Category:Wildhorn